Naruto: Demon's Loved One
by AlexisLasha
Summary: Panic was what he felt as he rushed through the festivities..only the panic would turn to terror as he realized what was in store for him..Will anyone help him? He will be Godlike but hard working Naruto. He will be paired with three people: Hidan, Kurama, and Gaara ENJOY! Sorry if it is horrible! YAOI! Image isnt mine if its yours let me know and I couldnt find who it belonged to
1. Destruction

Naruto: Revamped and Renewed

Naruto/people speaking, "Kyuu-kun~"

Naruto/people thinking, 'Kyuu-kun!'

Kyuubi/foxes speaking, **"Na/Naru-chan."**

Kyuubi/foxes thinking, '**Na/Naru-chan."**

Bahamut/Dragons speaking, **"**_**Naru-chan"**_

Bahamut/Dragons thinking,_**'Naru-chan'**_

This story does contain Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like YAOI! Pairings are Hidan, Kyuubi, and Gaara, but naru is only Uke to Kyuubi at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot. Message me if you want to use any part of it or descriptions. :)

CHAPTER 1: Destruction

* * *

A small child's eyes sparkling in wonder and excitement as he beheld the bright lights of the yearly festival he was looking upon. He wished to move closer to the enchanting smells and noises, yet he remembered the previous times he had tried to get closer to the celebration. He knew the punishment of being too close to the festival, yet he forgot about the ninjas that seemed to follow him at all times.

He stumbled as he felt something shove him into the open area where the festival was in full-swing and completely packed with civilians and ninjas alike. His heart stopped as the happy faces of everyone around him switched to murderous scowls. He instantly jumped up to dart out of there, jumping through the small spaces behind the stands that were set up for all the children to play games on.

His heart drummed in his ears as he felt the angry looks directed at him and the loud clambering of the mob behind him, he just tried to stay focused on escaping from his impending doom. Naruto tried to stay focused, but his small frame kept stumbling through the village with his own fear blinding him from thinking rationally.

Naruto was trying to remember his way through the village and was becoming increasingly frantic, but he didn't realize that he had taken the wrong path to escape to the Hokage's Tower. He ended up in an alley-way that he soon realized was only one away from his almost escape, but now it was too late. He was trapped in a dead-end alley with around 30 villagers and ninja that were going to massacre him.

A panicked Naruto froze as he saw the villagers approaching and curled into a small ball hoping to protect his most important parts of his body, but he knew it was fruitless and would eventually be laying in a puddle of what might be left of himself.

The villagers descended upon the small child hoping to inflict that same pain they feel emotionally, yet not realizing the pain they are inflicting will never help their tortured souls. They grabbed any weapon they could find from wooden beams to kitchen silverware, most just used their fists to beat the child senseless. The cracks heard were from the many bones in the child's body being smashed repeatedly, however his body healing rapidly making him feel the pain in a never-ending cycle.

A few ninja guard the alley as the beating began to get louder from the multitude of screams from all the villagers and even the tortured yelps of the small child in a bloody puddle on the ground. Soon villagers began to disperse for fear of being caught by the Hokage, leaving only a few ninja to continue the violent abuse of the child, especially one man by the name of Kurosichi.

Kurosichi wished to destroy the boy mentally as well as physically, he even knew how he was going to do it and knew if he was caught the Hokage would have him strung up in front of the village. He had to move soon lest he be caught by the aged man and prosecuted.

He stalked towards Naruto as almost everyone was gone, besides a select few ninja who still wanted to inflict a bit more pain on the barely breathing child. They walked over to him to see his big blue eyes open wide and unseeing, which made Kurosichi even madder as he was not even looking at them. Kuro said, "I will show you not to pay attention to your betters, you Demon!"

He grabbed two kunai in his hands and plunged them both into Naruto's eyes, making him release an inhuman cry as he tried to raise his hands to remove the offending object. The villagers would have none of that as they laughed at the struggling child trying valiantly to fight back and failing horrendously.

Kurosichi wanted to cause him more pain, something that the child would never ever be able to forget, his smiled widened as he removed the kunai from the boys eyes and used one to slice off the child's clothes. He grinned maliciously as the child tried once more to struggle against him, but he was having none of that as he finished removing all the articles from Naruto's body.

Naruto realized what danger he was in, even though he was a child at the tender age of 7, rape was a crime he has feared for a very long time. He never realized this man would be sick enough to do this to him, so he screamed as loud as his voice would let him.

Kurosichi laughed besides the screaming child, "No one will hear you Demon! Everyone is at the council meeting! Thanks to a source of ours, they will be there long enough for me to 'take care' of you!" He cackled madly as he grabbed a hold of the screaming child's legs that were kicking at him with a surprising amount of force, especially for still being mutilated.

Naruto couldn't see anything but he felt the man drag him by his legs against his older and much larger body, he cried out as he felt a small amount of wetness drop onto his tiny hole. It was most likely the blood dripping from his legs that were raised into the air to give the insane man more leverage to force himself into the devastated child.

Naruto screamed to himself, 'Please! Someone. ANYONE! Save me…_please__.._." He prayed desperately for something to stop this man he never wanted this to happen to him, he would rather they beat him to death than degrade him completely.

Naruto heard the distinct 'zziiipppp' of the pants of the man about to steal his innocence and the warmth of the man's body as he positioned himself to take him. Naruto felt like dying as he thought all hope was lost, yet he thought he heard a an angry growl from himself. He was confused, until he heard it again and felt a strong pulse come from his stomach knocking the larger man away from him.

Kurosichi was ecstatic as he thought he would finally destroy the demon, finally he would get what he had been craving for years. He moved into position and was about to push forward, until a powerful red beam struck him and the other ninjas in the alley. The last thing he saw was a severely pissed off Sandaime before he lost consciousness and smacked into the hard ground.

* * *

Please review! Let me know how it is and what needs works, no flames please. Constructive criticism only, thanks! Ja~


	2. Terror

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Lots of love, THANKS!

Thanks xChaosRebornx, thor94,and that random guest...who didn't even use his account. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but not the characters themselves. 'Cept the baddies and the nurses so far.

* * *

The Sandaime stared ahead as everyone moved into place for the council meeting that was called as an 'urgent meeting'. Sarutobi knew he should have told them he wanted no part in this and he thought something was amiss as the smiling faces of his teammates seemed to be taunting him. Their smiles seemed content, which was never a good thing and he knew this because the last time they were this happy Itachi's clan was massacred last year.

The elders once again smiled at the aged Hokage as they made their announcement, "We would like for the brat Uzumaki Naruto to be executed as the final event of the festival, so the people of this village will finally know peace!" Most of the civilian council agreed with the elders, even Danzo nodded his head. This caused Sarutobi's blood to boil as he slammed his hand on the wooden desk in front of himself, yelling, "We will do no such thing! The Yondaime specifically states that we treat Naruto as a hero of the leaf!"

The elders scowled as they sat back in their seats knowing that the Hokage would disagree with them, however they were just trying to keep him busy for a little while. They smiled at each other as they knew the true fate of the small child that was being 'corrupted' as they spoke.

Sarutobi sat there for a while, until he remembered what the date was, the birth of Naruto and the sealing of the Kyuubi. He stood from his seat immediately and ran out of the council chambers, rushing to find his surrogate grandson. He heard the protests from his advisors that he had to be present for the rest of the meeting. Sarutobi knew that he should never trust the council, especially when they announced a meeting on the day of the festival. As he was leaving the tower he felt a quick flash of youkai only a block away, his eyes narrowed as he pumped his legs full of chakra and made it to the alley in record time.

Sarutobi wished he had never attended that meeting and he knew that he could feel his old heart breaking as he stared at the alley that was painted red with blood. Not just any blood, the blood of the small child laying naked with his head facing the exit. The empty eye sockets never saw the shattered heart of the man who was supposed to protect him from this exact type of pain.

The Hokage's KI heightened to extraordinary levels, crushing the people around him, as he ordered the ANBU to take the 'Monsters' to Ibiki and Anko for some 'no-limits' fun. Sarutobi saw the insane look in the man's eyes before he fell unconscious and he noticed the limp member of the man hanging out of his pants. The Hokage rushed over to the bloodied child and cradled him tightly to his chest, feeling a few fat tear drops slip down his cheeks, as he sprinted towards the hospital.

Sarutobi's mind is going a mile a minute trying to think of exactly what he is going to do, yet first things first, Naru needed to see a doctor NOW! He burst into the entrance of the hospital and called for someone to help Naruto, they acted as if they didn't see the child and continued about their business. The KI of the Hokage filled the entire room with pressure as he said, "**If someone does not help this child now, you will all be tortured and executed, PUBLICALLY!" **

A small nurse shoved the others out of her way as she rushed forward and took Naruto from the Hokage, she motioned for him to follow her. She bolted to the emergency ward and lay his small body onto a gurney, checking his pulse rate and finding the worst injuries on his body. She did a quick look over his lower half and found no evidence of penetration, which made her sigh in relief.

The small nurse calls for her assistant, yet she takes one look at the boy and refuses to help that 'thing' as she kindly put it. The Hokage glared at her and was about to have her detained, however the small nurse stepped forward and backhanded her, she glowered, "YOU will help me heal him or you will be facing a punishment worse than Death himself! Do you understand me?"

The nurse's assistant nodded her head frantically as she ran to get the medical supplies they would need to replenish his blood and patch up the largest injuries on Naruto's frail body. She was back in record time with all of the needed equipment, they got to work on his injuries, starting with cleaning out his eye sockets and wrapping around his head with chakra infused gauze (to prevent infections). His head surprisingly only having blood around it and no fractured bones, every other bone in his body had been broken though most of his injuries had repaired themselves.

They disinfected the large cuts on his sides, stomach, chest, legs, and arms, which were already closing themselves. However, the two large slices down his back would need very light stitches, due to being sliced completely through to the rib cage. The assistant looked ready to throw up as she examined the extent of the wounds on the small child. She felt remorse at being prejudiced against him, because of the beliefs of the villagers. She was a medic, she knew enough about seals and how they work to know his seal would not fail, hopefully she could treat him better in the future.

The Hokage watched the two medics do their jobs, as they both looked ready to cry he knew this was going to be bad. Sarutobi knew who was at fault for this beating and he was going to have to deal with them very soon. Sending a child to be raped is one of the worst offenses possible, it just was not done and hopefully he did not get that far. If he had, nothing would stop him from destroying that man.

The Nurse motions the Hokage over, she explains to him, "The damage his body endured was very severe. I have never seen anyone survive something of this magnitude and he may not want to be alive when he wakes up. I am sorry Hokage-sama, but he will not be able to see again. They completely carved out his eyes with a kunai, even the internal damage was extensive. He had several ruptured arteries and his lungs were punctured by pieces of his rib fragments, yet most have sealed themselves back up and healed to a degree. I did a full body scan and he did not have any 'penetration' injuries, which I was afraid of due to him being naked when you brought him in. He will not be able to be a ninja without his eyesight, since he doesn't have any type of sensory training and that could take a very long time to accomplish.

The Hokage breaks down at the bedside of the child as he cried in shame from failing the small boy he considered to be his grandson. He thought of all the things that he wished for Naruto to have in his future and now he only saw him lying in a hospital bed crippled for life. The overflowing sadness slowly twisting in his gut, changing to something stronger. The Hokage stood, rage filling his system as he thought about how to deal with the people responsible for the pain Naruto had to endure and the corruption he almost suffered from as well.

His robes billowed behind him as he spun to face the nurses and thank them both for helping Naruto, but he felt a building pressure behind him. So strong and demonic that he froze dead in his tracks, the fear etched on the faces of the two nurses engrained in his mind. He wiped his brow, hoping for the sake of the village that Naruto did not release the Kyuubi onto all of them.

He stopped and turned around in wonder as the Nurse and her assistant started to back away from Naruto due to the bubble of red chakra that was beginning to encase the young child. Shielding him from the prying eyes of any who wished to behold his form, this scared everyone in the room as the assistant rushed to shut and lock the door. Trying to keep prying eyes from watching this spectacle as the malevolent chakra stopped expanding and swirled violently around the body of one Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Savior

Naruto: Revamped and Renewed

Naruto/people speaking, "Kyuu-kun~"

Naruto/people thinking, 'Kyuu-kun!'

Kyuubi/foxes speaking, **"Na/Naru-chan."**

Kyuubi/foxes thinking, '**Na/Naru-chan."**

Bahamut/Dragons speaking, **"****_Naru-chan"_**

Bahamut/Dragons thinking,**_'Naru-chan'_**

This story does contain Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like YAOI! Pairings are Hidan, Kyuubi, and Gaara, but naru is only Uke to Kyuubi at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot. Message me if you want to use any part of it or descriptions. :)

* * *

**SPECIALTHANKS** to all my wonderful reviewers: TigrezzTail, Dattebayo Luna and Ginny, xChaosRebornx, akatsuki-espada10, thor94, and that random guest who didn't use his account. :D Lots of love and thanks a ton, without your reviews. I just couldn't write this mess.

Chapter 3: Savior

* * *

Naruto struggled to open his eyes knowing that as soon as they were open he would be surrounded in darkness forever and this nightmare would continue for his entire life. He sat up in the wet substance that surrounded his body, knowing it had to be water, he pushed himself up. Naruto groaned in resignation as he decided to face this nightmare head on, so taking a giant breath and he opened his empty eye sockets.

Naruto gasped in wonder as he looked around the dark cavern he had found himself in and took in every detail of the dark, damp place and he even observed the murky gray water that he was wading through, slowly heading nowhere in particular. He was ecstatic, tears gathered in the corners of his new found eyes, as he spoke to himself, "My dreams, I can still complete them..." His eyes widened at the words he just spoke as if coming to a sudden realization…

This had to be a dream, he could see everything around him, yet Naruto knew that man had carved out his eyes completely. That evil man had almost done something so vile to him, the complete desolation he felt as the man probed him and that was his last memories of the night. He shivered in fear and gratitude, because that madman did not penetrate him and someone had actually _saved _him.

He looked around his 'dream' and saw that he was in a place that resembled a sewer, full of dirty gray water that came up to his knees, surrounded by pipes. They looked similar to the pipes that were in the sewers of Konoha, he knew this from the many times the villagers had dumped his body into them, hoping he would die down there or finally leave the village.

These pipes were many different shapes and sizes, but they were also two different colors, red and blue. The blue pipes just felt like himself, sad and lonely right now. The red pipes felt warm and very familiar, he remembered their warmth on the days he was sick and even the days he was very lonely. It was comforting, so he reached out and rubbed along one of the pipes feeling it push warmth into his hand, with no ill-intent, so he followed it.

He had no idea what they were supposed to mean but he continued following the pipe down the passageway keeping an eye out for an 'exit' or something he could use as an escape. He took a sharp left to find a large metal gate with the word "Seal" written across it in Kanji. Naruto also thought about how the door seemed to be shaped like a cage, but for what reason, is his only thought about this large structure.

He looked around and noticed that the pipe he has been following went directly into the cage, but so did many other pipes, they all seemed to lead to this one place. He figured it must be where he was supposed to go, since everything stopped here and the cage-like door was making him very curious. He slowly walked towards the cage hoping to see what lies within the dark depths, yet the closer he got all he saw was more darkness. He came to a halt a breaths-length away from the gap between the giant bars.

He heard a low mumble from inside the cage, curiosity once again took ahold of him, as he whispered, "Hello? Anyone in there?" The mumble grew louder as it echoed around him making him wonder more about the presence that resides behind the large cage doors. He shivered as he realized that the thing behind the door could be something else that would hurt him. He stumbled backwards as the events of the night played through his mind over and over, the pain repeating in his mind as the faint pain trailed across his body in remembrance.

The shivering grew stronger as his mind finally started processing what had happened to him, the total force of the pain drowning him as the adrenaline completely disappeared, loud gasping sobs came bubbling from his chest. The pain too much for his small frame to bear as he tried to hold in as much of the sobs as he could, hoping that nothing would hurt him more.

The murmuring was growing louder as tears still clung to his face, using his sleeve he wiped away the remaining droplets, as he walked closer to the cage door. Still unable to hear anything clearly, he decided to step through the gap between the bars, he was scared and not wanting to face something worse than the villagers.

He put his foot up to the bars several times, unable to decide if this was really the best choice, but he knew, somehow this would change his life forever. One last time he lifted his foot to the gaps determined to finally figure out what has been hidden behind this cage door.

Clarity flew over him as soon as he stepped foot through the bars, feeling a sharp pinch in the back of his head as he stepped completely through the gap, jerking forward and landing on his knees. Thoughts became clearer, he could hear himself thinking, which he never really did much of before and never in great detail.

The greatest change he had really noticed is that the mumbling that he could barely hear before had grown into words, comforting and sweet to his ears. He finally looked up and noticed that the room he as in now still had sewer like qualities, but was somewhat more open and bright. It looked as if someone had been living here for a long time, but who would decide to live in a sewer?

The words grew louder, as he arranged them into a sentence, "Nice to finally meet you, Naru-chan." As the words registered in his mind, his eyes widened and he quickly stood up. The sight before him caused him to stumble backwards into an almost dead faint. Naruto gasped loudly and whispered, "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure only had two words for the small boy, which would change everything the small boy knew and hopefully prepare him for his future, "Your Savior."

**WITH THE HOKAGE!**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a man you wanted to piss off, however, the council have decided that they needed to **severely **piss him off. The rage that filled his entire being, as he watched the bubble of red chakra as it surrounded his surrogate grandchild, became apparent to the nurses. Killing intent began to leak from every follicle on his body, while planning the execution of every member on the civilian council.

Hiruzen's thought stopped as he came to the realization that this entire mess was his own fault. This boy was dying because of **HIM**. He couldn't see because of **HIM**. He has suffered more in his entire child hood than any fully grown ninja has, because of **HIM. **This thought process shook him to his core as everything that has been going wrong was all due to him and the fact that he couldn't standup for himself. HE IS THE SHINOBI NO KAMI! His back straightened as he stood strong in front of the nurses, they watched wide eyed, but both of them said at the same time, "He's back."

The main nurse stared at him proudly, as she said, "It is good to see you back Hokage-sama. If you need me for anything you can call upon the Hagichi family, we show no disrespect for Naruto for his burden. My name is Tageka Hagichi."

The assistant nurse also stood before him, "I am sorry for the earlier disrespect of the little one, but in the future that will change. You can call upon the Suza family. My name is Hona Suza. Also I am proud to watch you ready to take charge Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi gave them both grateful nods, as he relayed a small bit of info to them, "Thank you both for everything you have done tonight, however, this entire beating on this child was setup by the civilian council and the Elders. Please keep everything here to yourselves for now. While I prepare to have the civilian council eradicated."

Tageka giggled as she said, "That's why I said you could call upon my family, we are close friends with the Fire Daimyo. If he needs to be here or you want him to see what this village is doing then it can be arranged."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the possibilities, as he smirked, "Yes. Please inform him that he should check up on Konoha as soon as possible. You could also mention the shady dealings around one specific child named Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks ."

Tageka smiled and said, "No problem Hokage-sama! I am just happy to be helping this little one out, because Kami knows he needs more people to show him love. I think Hona and I have this from here, we will keep everyone out, so you can let everyone know you are back."

Sarutobi nodded his thanks as he shunshined straight into the council chambers, noticing that everyone was still there gave him a start, but he realized they were probably waiting to hear that Naru was dead. The Shinobi council knew to wait until he dismissed them to leave, so he was very proud of his soldiers.

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS!**

Homaru decided to speak, "Sarutobi that was very rude of you to leave us here when we were in a meeting." Koharu and Danzo both nodding their heads with the civilian council snickering in the background, which turned into mumbling and scattered looks at the Hokage.

Sarutobi smirked as his KI shot up, smothering everyone in the room, causing a few civilians to pass out. He looked as Homaru as he spoke, "I AM THE HOKAGE. I call the shots and I decide when everyone can leave. NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE. Also, to you it is Hokage-sama, not Sarutobi, I do not care if we were teammates that was a long time ago. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Homaru nodded as best he could under such pressure, as Shikaku Naru says, "Welcome back Hokage-sama!" The Shinobi council reiterates his statement, as the Hokage responds, "It is good to be back and it is time I take MY village back."

Sarutobi gazes around the room seeing fear and hate in everyone's eyes, except from his shinobi council, but he reveled in it. He loved it. This is how every meeting should go with him in charge. He knew the future was beginning to look brighter already, well for the one who could see it coming, as he thought of Naruto he said one thing to his advisors, "The child lives."

They paled even more in fear as they realized he knew what they had done, but before they could retaliate the Hokage shouted, "MEETING ADJOURNED!"

Everyone shunshined from the room, leaving the civilians and Elders alone, as they whispered amongst each other, "What have we done…?" They dreaded the consequences of their actions but it was too late to take them back now. They knew they were proud of what they had done, until they got caught.

**HOSPITAL!**

He quietly comes back into the room to see Hona sitting directly beside the bed gazing into the red chakra sadly, he startled her as he spoke, " why do you look so sad?"

Tears gathered into her eyes as she whispered, "I watched him get beaten, thrown into sewers, sliced open, even stabbed, yet he never cried. Not once did he get treated for these injuries and no one to comfort him afterwards. ANBU would sometimes bring him into the hospital and other times they would watch this happen, I can still see them laughing on top of the building looking down at him. Why did I never see just a child and never a monster...?"

The Hokage felt for this small woman she is going through a complete mental reevaluation, but part of her sentence struck him. Why were his ANBU not stopping this from happening today, he had guards on Naruto at all times. He felt rage once again as he realized they were watching it happen or were too busy elsewhere to care for this small child. He turned and spoke to her, " I know it is hard but he may forgive all of us one day. I am uncertain as of yet, but you are changing into a better person in front of my eyes. You are making me proud to rule over this village once again. I have just one question, so when you saw those ANBU on the roof, what animals were their masks?"

She seemed to think for a moment, "Hmm. I believe they were a bull, a frog or toad, and a bird. Why do you ask Hokage-sama?" She felt his anger skyrocket once again, he turned to her and asked, "Are you 100% sure it was them?"

She nodded to him, "I am so sure that I can still see them bent over laughing to this day." She turned back to the bubble of red chakra and spoke, as if speaking to Naruto, "I promise from this day forth I will be there for you little one. I will be here whenever you need me no matter what. That is my word as a nurse and a citizen of Konoha."

Sarutobi was happy that Naruto had yet another person on his side, but now he not only had to deal with the council, but his own ANBU may have been another cause in this situation. He hoped that got the Daimyo here ASAP, because this situation was about to get really ugly, really fast.

* * *

Keep reviewing my wonderful followers! :D Thanks for all the amazing input so far and hopefully everything keeps progressing.


	4. Comfort

Naruto: Revamped and Renewed

Naruto/people speaking, "Kyuu-kun~"

Naruto/people thinking, 'Kyuu-kun!'

Kyuubi/foxes speaking, **"Na/Naru-chan."**

Kyuubi/foxes thinking, '**Na/Naru-chan."**

Bahamut/Dragons speaking, **"****_Naru-chan"_**

Bahamut/Dragons thinking,**_ 'Naru-chan'_**

* * *

This story does contain Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like YAOI! Pairings are Hidan, Kyuubi, and Gaara, but naru is only Uke to Kyuubi at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot. Message me if you want to use any part of it or descriptions. :)

**SPECIALTHANKS** to all my wonderful reviewers and everyone who has favorite/followed my story. I am so sorry that I haven't updated…I suffer from severe depression and anxiety attacks. I am finally getting the right dose of medicine (for now) so hopefully everything will be alright! I love you all :D (Also might be moving states to help my Great Grandmother. She fell in the bathtub a few months ago and will be released to her house again. I have been helping her and watching over a mentally-challenged man, because he needed a person to watch over him.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth

Naruto's eyes widened as the words reached his ears, shock filling his system as the words formed in his mind. Naruto stuttered and began to cry, "My savior?" He blinked back his tears and whispered, "You stopped that man? You actually helped me?"

The man nodded his head and spoke, "Of course Kit. I will always be there when you need me." Naruto stared at the hooded man as the he slowly knelt to the ground a small distance away, opening his arms in a comforting gesture. Naruto rushed to the cloaked figure and hugged him as if his life depended on it, not caring who the man was or what he looked like.

The man gently pet the small child's head as he cried into his shoulder, knowing that when Naru had calmed down it would be time to reveal everything he knew to the child he cared deeply for, knowing this could be the first and last time he may ever get to hold him. He heard Naruto's cries began to slow down, until they became non-existent. The man took a deep breath and set the small child in front of him, knowing this would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

He began slowly, with Naruto's wide eyes watching him, "Naru this is something you may or may not want to hear. I am the reason that this village despises you. I am why they hit you, call you names, demean you, and slander what you should be. I attacked this village the night of your birth and caused the death of your mother and father. I destroyed many lives that night, but the one life I have come to care so much for…..is yours. I deeply regret everything that this village has done to you and tried to do to you. I have went by many titles in the world, but the one you may know me as is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The man turned his head down as he waited for the hatred to come spewing forth from the small boy, but the fox only heard one thing from the small boy.

Naruto was not a dumb child, but his lack of education by the schools helped make him seem dull. He knew there was more to the story than what the man was telling him, because this man was the one person to ever help him when he was at his weakest moment. He did not wait for them to finish hurting him. He helped as soon as he could no questions asked. Naruto could see the pain in Kyuubi's eyes, but this could be due to the secrets that Naruto could still see in those same eyes. He knew that the demon was still holding onto some of the past, but they would work through that, together.

Naruto continued to stare at the man, as he considered what all had been told to him, he had parents, he didn't make the villagers mad, and this man cared for him. These were all good things, so he only had a few words for the Kyuubi, "I'm glad you are here now."

The Kyuubi looked up at Naruto and stared at the small, innocent boy's face, which held nothing but sincerity. The fox knelt and pulled Naruto to him one last time as he wept, tears that have been held back for years, the dread he felt for this day from the beginning never coming to fruition. He just continued to hold Naruto, knowing there were many more things to discuss but the worst was over and they could develop a strong bond over time, or so the fox hoped.

**WITH THE HOKAGE!**

Sarutobi held his head in his hands as he focused on the man in front of him, this being of some importance, as he tried to understand what he could do about his shinobi. These are his personal officers, so if they were slacking his own life could be in danger and the safety of the village they all reside in, as well.

The ANBU he assigned the mission of guarding Naruto were slacking off and laughing as they watched Naruto be beaten. The three that barely passed their ANBU certification as it was and he knew they shouldn't have been allowed to be part of his personal forces. Sarutobi knew that assigning them this particular assignment was a bad call on his part, they should not have been assigned to care over his unofficial Grandson.

Sarutobi looked over the reports of these three ANBU and saw that they all lied about their watch over Naruto, because their stories didn't match or had included times that didn't fit the situation. He knew he needed to deal with these three, quietly and without mercy, just as they did to Naruto. Sarutobi knew that only three people would be able to help him prove that these three were traitors to their village, as they abandoned one of their own to the cruelty of the villagers. He knows now that he must stand up and take control over his village again, starting with his own shinobi, then the villagers and finally, the Council will take some heavy blows when he gets through with them. There will be no more Mr. Pushover of this village, he will be the leader he should have been years ago, then none of this would have ever happened.

Sarutobi pushed a button on his intercom, this button was blue and read, 'D.N'. He spoke calmly into the microphone and said, "You are needed here as soon as possible. It is time for you to show your true colors, my friend."

The button was released as a large chakra signal was felt outside his door, the words fell from Sarutobi's mouth, as he gave a knowing grin, "Come in...Danzo."

**WITH TAGEKA HIGICHI (MAIN NURSE)**

Tageka checked over her letter carefully checking each sentence to make sure if her letter was intercepted, there would be nothing major revealed or anything that would lead someone back to her. She saw no errors in her message to the Daimyo, but to be sure she applied a seal to the letter that only blood of the one it was meant to could open. She placed some of the Daimyo's blood into the seal and set it to open only if the same blood was applied again. She signed her letter as, 'Little Bird', so he would know exactly who she was and would get back to her ASAP. Her final indicator was the top of her letter had a small bird printed in the top right corner, so he would know exactly who the letter was from.

She bit her right thumb and swiped it across the seal on her left knuckle, as she said, "Summoning Jutsu!" A small poof of smoke billowed from the location her hand had been and left in its place was a larger than normal sized bird from the Hummingbird family. The hummingbird looked towards its summoned and spoke, with a feminine voice, "Hello Master Tageka! What can I do for you today?"

Tageka smiled at the bird and spoke politely, "Hello as well Sumi-chan! Will you please deliver this to Smokey-dono? This is urgent so only let him touch this letter and no one else."

The hummingbird, we now know as Sumi, flicked her tail and replied, "Yes Tageka-sama! Right away!" She flew out the cracked window and into the darkening sky, as Tageka whispered words of prayer to see that her letter made it as fast as possible. This was a small child's last hope and a village's last chance, before everything they know and loved would be doomed for their unjust actions. Not everyone was responsible, but the people who did nothing or just watched this happen were just as responsible as the ones who were causing the damage.

Tageka looked to the setting sun with hope in her eyes and a prayer in her heart, "You can do it Sumi….please hurry..."

The final words she spoke barely heard as they left her lips, as the tears began to flow from her weary eyes, "…**for Naruto…"**

* * *

**I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to finish this chapter…I have been working on this forever and I just couldn't get it out. I have had the worst case of writers block and I had no idea about what to write or where to continue from. Please review and let me know what you think so far. NO FLAMERS! The next chapter will be longer...I promise! :)**


	5. Bonding

Naruto: Revamped and Renewed

Naruto/people speaking, "Kyuu-kun~"

Naruto/people thinking, 'Kyuu-kun!'

Kyuubi/foxes speaking, **"Na/Naru-chan."**

Kyuubi/foxes thinking, '**Na/Naru-chan."**

Bahamut/Dragons speaking, **"****_Naru-chan"_**

Bahamut/Dragons thinking,**_ 'Naru-chan'_**

This story does contain Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like YAOI! Pairings are Hidan, Kyuubi, and Gaara, but naru is only Uke to Kyuubi at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot. Message me if you want to use any part of it or descriptions. :)

I am sorry but YES. KYUUBI WILL BE VERY OOC! Danzo will be as well. I don't mind evil Danzo, but for my story to work he has to be a good guy! I know some flaws will be present here, since I have been running on no sleep but I had to get another chapter out or suffer the wrath of the rabid reviewers! J Thank you again and enjoy this chapter of bonding and some fluffiness!

**SPECIALTHANKS** to all my wonderful reviewers and everyone who has favorite/followed my story. I am so sorry that I haven't updated…I suffer from severe depression and anxiety attacks. I am finally getting the right dose of medicine (for now) so hopefully everything will be alright! I love you all :D (Also might be moving states to help my Great Grandmother. She fell in the bathtub a few months ago and will be released to her house again. I have been helping her and watching over a mentally-challenged man, because he needed a person to watch over him.)

Chapter 5: Bonding

_**Previously – "Come in…Danzo."**_

**WITH THE HOKAGE**

Danzo now stood in front of the Hokage with his eyes shining in mirth, he gave a small smirk and replied, "Thank you, my old friend. I have heard that you have some urgent business that needs my attention." Danzo said this as he glanced at the corners of the room, then turned back to face the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed and knew this needed to stay between them as he made a dismissive motion with his hand, signaling for the ANBU in the room to move from their posts back to headquarters. He pricked his finger and rubbed the bloody digit across a seal beneath his desk, which activated the privacy seals in the room to ensure that nothing short of a seal master could hear what they were about to discuss. Sarutobi was the first to speak, "Danzo it may be time to reveal our hands. There is something big about to happen in our village and this may be the key to making everyone understand the wrongs they have done. The Daimyo is coming to our village and he knows a small bit about what has been going on with _the boy._"

Sarutobi gave Danzo a minute to process exactly what he had said, but he knew this was going to have to happen. Sarutobi didn't use Naruto's name, so if anyone did hear they wouldn't know who they were discussing and that would save Naruto from attack. The Daimyo was coming and there would be a lot of budget cuts, so having Danzo would save a lot of innocent people from going down with the bad. This would, also, cause some major backlash, but having Danzo there would secure their budget and help boost the shinobi forces.

Danzo sighed, as if debating with himself, as he spoke lowly, "I have to reveal some of my most well-kept secrets. I am not prepared for this Sarutobi. I didn't want to do this in my lifetime, because I have always been the evil advisor and secretly plotting nefarious crimes. How will I prove that I am truly the good guy and everything I have done is honestly for the good of the village? There is no way anyone will believe me, even though I am the single reason that crime rates have dropped tremendously and the 'Savior of the Innocents', as they proclaim."

Sarutobi cracked a small smile at the lost look on Danzo's face, because the village will never know him as the innocent man that he knew him as. They will never get to witness the lost look in his old friend's eyes, because, if they did, they would realize the humanity he holds onto. Danzo was the most humane man in this village, because he has always revealed the dark deeds that many come to him to fulfill and he has stopped many evil's that have tried to rise up to try and destroy the village. Sarutobi looked his friend in his lone eye, as he responded, "Danzo. You have always been here for the village. You alone have stopped many attackers to protect _the boy_ and prevented them from going too far. This time I just need you to let the Daimyo know about everything that has been going on from villagers requesting an assassination to simple mob attacks. It is time to show everyone the true Danzo, so please tell me **everything**."

Danzo gave one final sigh as he sat up straighter than he had in a long time, his eye showing his inner fire, as he began to reveal all the information he has gathered over the years. Danzo pricked one of his fingers and used the blood to open a secure seal on his wrist, which brought piles upon piles of documents into view. The Hokage was about to ask what these documents were, but Danzo spoke up first, "This is every assassination, rape attempt, beating, execution and slander form ever brought directly to me not to mention any that were taken to Homaru and Koharu." The sharp intake of breath was all Danzo needed to know that this was not going to be pretty, so he began to tell ever person that ever requested to force a single bit of pain into Naruto's life. The words spewing from the War Hawk's mouth caused the Hokage's eyes to harden into sharp steel points as the rage began to burn in his belly.

Sarutobi whispered vehemently, as Danzo continued to read every transgression he has been asked to perform or cover up, "**There will be HELL to pay."**

**WITH NARUTO AND KYUUBI**

Kyuubi continued to hold the small child in his arms as Naruto cried, because for now, all he could do is be there for Naru. Kyuubi still couldn't get over the fact that this little boy did not hate him, but he wouldn't look this gift in the mouth. Kyuu heard the sniffles escaping from the child begin to slow down, which caused him to pull back and look Naruto in the face. He examined the pain and sadness that seemed to exude from Naruto's entire body, feeling his heart clutch tightly in his chest, he knew he would change how Naruto felt. Kyuubi promised to himself he would make this boy feel so much love that his head would spin and his heart would burst. That was his goal for now, but Kyuu knew that goal would have to be expanded into making Naruto the strongest person in the elemental nations. The past would come back to haunt him and making Naruto strong enough to face it on his own would make things easier as they came to pass.

Naruto smiled at the man that held him tightly as he cried, knowing that his future was about to change drastically, he said quietly, "Thank you. I appreciate everything that you have done for me, but why have you not tried to talk to me before?" He continued to smile brightly as Kyuubi stared at his face, sort of making Kyuubi blush and realized he had been staring (well caught doing so). Once Kyuubi registered the question that Naruto asked his grin faltered a bit before he sighed and answered the young boys question, "The seals on your body forbid me from doing anything more than sitting here watching you get hurt over and over, I was forced to watch every pain you had to suffer through."

Kyuubi's face fell downward as he thought that this would be the breaking point and Naruto would never want to speak to him, but Naruto only frowned and said, "Seals? I thought only your seal was on my body? How did the other seals get there?" Naruto realized what he asked and felt his eyes water as he realized the answers himself. Someone in the village was making him an easy target, so Kyuubi wouldn't be able to help him. He began to sniffle as he realized that he never had a chance to get away from the people who wanted to hurt him.

Kyuubi gathered Naruto in his arms again and just whispered to him to try to calm him down, "I am here for you now, so these people will never hurt you again. You broke almost all the extra seals on your body on your own Naru-chan. That is an amazing feat for any person who isn't a seal master, so there is nothing that you cannot do!" Kyuubi nuzzled Naruto's hair much like his own mother used to do to him as a kit, such fond memories increased the pleasant vibes in the room calming the child down much quicker than earlier.

Naruto sat up in Kyuubi's arms as he had many other questions to ask, "Kyuu how did you get that mean man off of me if you weren't able to help me to begin with?" This confused Naruto as he thought that if Kyuubi couldn't help him before, then how was he able to help him earlier. There was no way his new friend would ever lie to him.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a sad grin as he looked into the (thankfully) still innocent eyes of the small blonde in front of him, he spoke, "If you had not begged for my help then you most likely would had to have suffered at the hands of that monster. I would not have been able to save you, it was a combination of you asking for help and my rage at that thing that allowed me to force him off of you." Kyuubi stared into the blonde's eyes as he finally realized that at that last moment if he had not plead for help he would be nothing more than a broken husk of what he once was.

Kyuubi hoped the small child would not cry again even if the vibrant blue eyes were now a more subdued dull blue, but he would fix that and many other things that have gone wrong in the life of this child. He hoped this wouldn't change much but they say that the smallest ripples can cause huge waves, who knew what this little maelstrom was thinking.

Naruto pondered to himself about why he even liked this village and why he should even care about anyone in it, as more violent thoughts began to flare in his fragile mind he drew many conclusions and wondered if he will ever find love. Naruto thought to himself, _'I guess no one will ever love me and no one here even cares about me. They all think I am a worthless piece of trash and most think I am nothing more than a demon! They hate me all of them, even hokage-jiji and Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nee-chan, all of them hate me for having Kyuubi inside me!" _

The thoughts grew more violent until Kyuubi could feel the KI coming from the small blonde, as he figured all of this negativity was starting to build until Naruto wouldn't be able to control it. Kyuubi took a guess at what he thought was going on in the boy's mind so the quickest solution would be to prove him wrong in any way. He thought quickly as he heard the conversation happening outside of the boy's body, Kyuubi spoke, "Naruto you need to calm down. Tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto glanced up at his friend will slowly darkening eyes, "Everyone hates me! I will never have any precious to say they love me or to protect me, especially there will be no one to care for me when I get hurt! Why should I care about anyone else if no one is ever going to show me love or even a bit of care?"

Kyuubi felt pity for the child breaking in front of him, but he knew he had to stop this, "Naruto there are people who love you. People who don't even know you love you for the strength you have displayed. They love you even though they all know you contain me. The 'Old Man' loves you for just being yourself and never changing. The ramen stand owners love you for being family to them and always brightening up their day. I am glad that you are my new friend and I will treat you as such, so we will always be together. There is another person who is coming to care for you just for being resilient and never giving up. She is currently speaking to the bubble of chakra I have wrapped around your body, so no one could hurt you. Would you like to hear what she is saying?"

Naruto was slowly brightening as he remembered all the good times he has had with the few people who love him completely. He gave a small smile as he nodded his head to the fox demon's question. Naruto listened closely as Kyuubi opened Naruto's sense of hearing so the boy could hear what the woman was saying to him. He listened hard and finally he was able to hear the distinct sound of a woman's voice echoing around him, as he finally heard what she was saying it brought tears to his eyes as he realized he has another precious person to help him in life. He listened closely as the woman, Hona1, said, _"I promise from this day forth I will be there for you little one. I will be here whenever you need me no matter what. That is my word as a nurse and a citizen of Konoha."_

Kyuubi knew this had solved most of the issues the young boy had in his head spinning around right now in his head, but not all of them as some of those would be fixed only with time. He saw the boy's highly improved mood and knew it was time to discuss more urgent matters, such as finally catching Naruto up with some improved training methods and maybe even a boost in his gene pool. He was caught off guard when Naruto suddenly hugged him tightly and whispered, "I am glad to have a friend like you."

Kyuubi coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment, as he spoke to Naruto, "I am too, Naru-chan. I know this is sudden but as it is now you are way behind in training where most kids your age already know how to at least use their chakra. We will have to begin training soon. Right now though I am probably going to have to discuss something important with you. . I didn't want to have to bring this up but it was only a matter of time and I am very sorry. If you recall…you were blinded by an attack on your person. I want you to know that on your mother's side you have an ability using chakra in a physical form that you can form items and weapons from. There will also be a doujutsu that I am guessing will stem either from your father or possibly unlocked from the blood of your father and mother mixing. I am still unsure as to what this ability will be or if it has been seen before, but we will know once you make a decision…"

Naruto looked on the verge of crying again as the attack was brought back up, but he calmed down hearing that he inherited something from his still unidentified mother and father. He still had no idea who they were but knowing that he had a family at one point in time has raised his spirits more than one would think. He hoped they were still alive and didn't abandon him, but if they loved him they would never have abandoned him so they must have died during the attack.

Kyuubi continued speaking once he noticed that Naruto was not going to start crying again, "We will get a set of weights and I will set a workout schedule for you. There will be some things we may have to ask your Hokage for, but for now I have a good idea of what exactly I will be doing for your training. The knowledge part will happen in here while you are healing, as I will teach you many things that I have learned over the years from herbs to katas, even some of your village history. I know enough based upon being sealed in Mito, your Obaa-san, and Kushina, your Kaa-san, so I could fill you in on everything I gained from their memories."

Kyuubi realized exactly what he said as Naruto stared at him with the biggest pouting expression on his face, "Please Kyuu! Please tell me who my parents were and anything you know about them. I really just want to know…._did they love me_?"

Naruto's voice became no more than a whisper as his confidence was zapped away by the most heart wrenching plea that Kyuubi has ever heard as he thought he even felt his own eyes water from the sheer longing that Naruto was emitting from his being.

Kyuubi sighed regretfully as he knew that the plans he was going to explain to Naruto and the truth about his eyes were going to be put on hold as he sat in front of the child to begin the tale of how the utterly gutsy shinobi2 was born.

**1 – Naruto doesn't know her name yet. I added that in case anyone forgot her name! He will learn her name if/when he wakes up.**

**2 – I am pretty sure the book that they named Naruto after was titled that. I thought it was cute, but others might not agree I hope all of fabulous readers do though. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! PM me if you need me and no flames please my poor heart can't take them...I get severe heart burn. **


	6. Plans

Naruto: Revamped and Renewed

Naruto/people speaking, "Kyuu-kun~"

Naruto/people thinking, 'Kyuu-kun!'

Kyuubi/foxes speaking, **"Na/Naru-chan."**

Kyuubi/foxes thinking, '**Na/Naru-chan."**

Bahamut/Dragons speaking, **"**_**Naru-chan"**_

Bahamut/Dragons thinking,_** 'Naru-chan'**_

This story does contain Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like YAOI! Pairings are Hidan, Kyuubi, and Gaara, but naru is only Uke to Kyuubi at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot. Message me if you want to use any part of it or descriptions. :)

**SPECIALTHANKS** to all my wonderful reviewers and everyone who has favorite/followed my story. I am glad that everyone reviewed again to let me know what they liked and how they felt about it. Thank you my wonderful reviewers and I hope I didn't surprise anyone too much with making Danzo appear or the part he will play (A GOOD GUY! Dun dun dunnn!). I love you all and thank you so much for all the nice things said about my story!

**THERE WILL BE A POLL AT THE END! Thank you!3**

_**Previously – "**__**..did they love me?..**__**."**_

_**Chapter 6: Plans**_

**Mindscape**

Kyuubi sighed as he sat in front of the small child and contemplated on exactly what he was going to tell Naruto at this point in time. Kyuubi has countless memories of every person he has been contained inside of, but he may be missing a few from Mito as he was "uncooperative" through most of his imprisonment inside of her. Kushina refused to let Kyuubi move at all when he was imprisoned inside of her, but he was still able to sift through all of her memories and sometimes hear her thoughts. There was also the fact that Kyuubi received the memories of the Yondaime, since a piece of him was sealed into his son as a fail-safe in his own seal.

Kyuubi frowned and told the small boy, "I will answer as many of the questions as I can, but some will have to wait till a later date. Okay?" Kyuubi stared at Naruto as the boy's face lit up in happiness, but said face turned red from embarrassment as Kyuubi continued to stare at Naruto.

Naruto replied, somewhat happily, "At least you are willing to answer my questions unlike the Old Man. I wish he would have just told me the names of my parents, so I could have at least a small part of them with me…"

Kyuubi chucked internally at the irony in the sentence that the small boy just spoke, as he thought, '_You just don't even know yet kid.' _Kyuubi continued to look at Naruto before he gestured for him to sit, so he could begin answering some of the questions that Naruto had.

Naruto sat cross legged on the floor as he made a 'thinking face' and spoke, "What were the names of my parents?' He stared at Kyuubi to hopefully get the answers he desperately wanted and he seemed giddy as Kyuubi seemed to think about it.

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto and spoke, "Naruto. Anything I tell you today you must not get mad about or I will not answer another question. The situation itself was problematic and this seemed to be the only solution, so wait until you judge someone else's actions. Promise?"

At Naruto's rapid nod, small shout of 'ttebayo!' and a reprimand from Kyuubi for 'Never using that word again' Kyuubi spoke, "Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, red hot-blooded habanero or tomato to the people who wanted to die. Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze or the Yellow Flash. Your parents died sacrificing their lives for the village as well as protecting you from my claw when I struck them in anger." Kyuubi waited for the screaming and sadness, but all he could see was the small smile of serenity that came to Naruto's face. This shocked Kyuubi greatly as he was expecting Naruto to go ballistic and scream about his terrible life because of his father.

Kyuubi assumes that he is just in shock, so he questions the smaller boy, "Naru-chan? How do you feel about finding out who your parents are?" He keeps his eyes focused on Naruto who turns to Kyuubi with the biggest smile on his faceas he whispers, "How can I be mad about finding out that my parents didn't abandon me? They saved me. They were heroes. I am so happy…"

Kyuubi's eyes were wide by the time Naruto finished talking as he realized this child was more mature than he was at times. It shocked him that this child didn't start screaming for revenge on the village or at least retribution for his father sealing the nine tails inside him. He grinned in pride at Naruto already knowing that this child was wise beyond his years and strong enough to handle anything thrown at him, almost anything at least.

Naruto smiled at the grinning Kyuubi and asked, "Thanks Kyuu. Now why did the old man not tell me about my parents and how did you know so much about them?" Naruto stared at Kyuubi until the fox demon tapped his chin thoughtfully, before he replied, "Sarutobi didn't want you to know for fear of you telling others about it, which would then be spread to everyone and even people outside of the village. Not only would you have assassin's inside the village to worry about, but you would also have enemies from other villages trying to capture or kill you for being related to the Yondaime. The worst could even be something that you do not want to happen and it could easily end just like the 'previous events' for other reasons. I do not want you to be hurt and neither did the old man. The answer to how I know so much about your parents will have to wait for the most part, but I know of your Mother and Grandmother personally. First of all, your grandmother's name was Mito Uzumaki, my first container, she was married to Hashirama Senju, your Grandfather, and was very powerful even compared to her husband. This would make Tsunade Senju your aunt, since she was the first born grandchild of Hashirama. Your mother was the last born child of Mito's daughter, but their mother died on a mission soon after Kushina was born. There was no mention of her specifically from your mother or Grandmother, which would technically make Mito your Great-Grandmother but she acted like a mother to Tsunade and Kushina. I am unsure if Tsunade even knows of you, but she did know your mother and knew they were related somehow. I am sure if she knew that Kushina was her sister she would have spent more time around both of you. I do not know why she isn't here right now watching you, but we will find out. There is more to your family tree but I will have to fill in the rest at a later date, since I am unsure of everything at this moment. I was contained inside your Grandmother first, then I was passed to your Mother afterwards. I will explain more on this subject at a later time, since it pertains to the reason of how I know so much about your parents."

Naruto flinched at the mention of previous events, but he knew nothing was going to hurt him with Kyuubi around him. He nodded at Kyuu as he realized that answer was accurate as he would have done anything to get attention or to stop people from beating him. He also nodded to show that he would wait until Kyuu was ready to talk to about the rest of his question. Naruto realized that Kyuu had answered almost all of his questions, but one. The question that has been bothering him since they first met. He decided now would be the perfect time to find out exactly why he couldn't hear Kyuubi the first time, "Kyuubi why did you mentions seals on me?"

Kyuubi frowned at Naruto as he contemplated exactly how he would describe this situation, because both the explanation and reasoning would verify the village has been trying to weaken him from the very beginning. He sighed as he turned his face towards the unsuspecting child, he ground out, "Seals are used for many different methods, such as traps, weakening, changing things, poisoning, killing, holding, maiming, and many other things. Seals that were put on you were in a few of those groups, but I am not sure who did this and I am not sure we will be able to figure it out right now. When I find out Naru-chan you will be the first to know, but don't lose hope in the village it is still full of good people."

Naruto's grin falls a bit, but he realizes he can't blame everyone for the seals or he would be just like the villagers in that aspect. However, he did want to know exactly what seals were placed on him, so he would know what to expect when he wakes up. Naruto looks up at Kyuubi and asks, "What were my seals exactly? What will happen, since they are broke now?"

Kyuubi's frown deepens, but he sighs and says, "You had a total of 6 seals on you, but one still remains and that is my seal. However, the other seals were for supreme loyalty to the village, 75% reduced intelligence, 75% muscle reduction, 75% stamina reduction, and several memory blocks attached to one big seal. I am sure whoever placed these didn't know what they were doing, because these could have killed you if I had not got to them. The loyalty was to the point you would kill yourself if it would have benefitted the village. The intelligence would have made you mentally challenged a few years from now, since it was set to a timer that would increase the percentages every year. The timer would have paralyzed you with the muscle reduction alone, but added to the stamina reduction you probably couldn't have moved your eyelids, let alone get away. The least worrisome (now) was the memory block there weren't too many blocked memories, but whoever did this could have locked away every memory you have. This being memories of missions, jutsu, muscle memory, and even friends or enemies, so you would listen to whoever did this without fail because you wouldn't know if they are friend or foe. If we had waited this could have easily been the most worrisome seal, plus if it had a lot of memories blocked releasing it all at once would have shut down your brain. I am unsure what will happen now, but I am sure all the things they had blocked will come back to you slowly."

Naruto's face slowly moved from sadness to being completely terrified, as he started to shake he felt Kyuubi pull him onto his lap and begin to rock him again. He said, "Little Naru no one will ever hurt you again I promise. I will guard you with my entire being and maybe if you talk to your 'old man' about this he could grant you a few requests to make up for it. We can talk about this later, but just relax Naru and let me soothe your worries. Okay?"

Naruto nodded as he buried his head into Kyuubi's chest, he whimpered, "Kyuu, I am glad I have you with me now." He felt Kyuubi pull him closer, but he didn't see the expression of pure joy and the tears that leaked from Kyuubi's eyes at that statement.

**Daimyo Office**

"KUSHINA'S CHILD IS _STILL _ALIVE?! **GUARDS!**", this rage filled shout filled the street of the village surrounding the Daimyo's temple as a massive burst of K.I sweep over it right after. Most of the villagers passed out in the streets and even the Twelve Guardians had trouble staying on their feet as the rage of their Lord swept over them. The Guardians stood firm as they could as their Lord glared at the missive he had received, which turned from a happy smile to a rage-filled storm after reading the first sentence.

The letter that was meant to be a happy update from his little bird was a dark secret Konoha had been hiding from their Daimyo, which would not go unpunished. Being able to hide this for so long has also shown him that he knows nothing of what has been going on in Konoha, this has to change now. He immediately sent a reply message to his bird and now would be one to Sarutobi letting him know he is going to head that way and to be prepared from his arrival.

He opened the seal on his desk that contained reports of Naruto's death inside, as well as reports he has been receiving from the elders over the years. He never payed attention to the fact none of them were signed by Sarutobi, but he will question all of this when he arrives in 3 days' time. However, inside that seal were also items of Naruto's that came from his mother, father, and grandmother that were to be his when he reached of the age to learn about them.

This means not only will he have to pass these items, but he would have to reveal his family and check over his finances and inheritances, as well. This village better pray that they haven't touched anything that belonged to Naruto or there will be blood raining down upon Konoha.

**Hokage's Office (sealed)**

Sarutobi's hands shook as he continued to look over the documents that have been handed to him by Danzo, after he had read out the most severe of the happenings. He noticed that a lot of the documents themselves were signed by Homaru and Koharu. He was glad to see that most of the contracts in the village were made by civilians, some merchants, civilian council, elders, and the elders themselves. He was very appalled by the number of assassinations, poisonings, maiming's, and rapes that have been contracted for one small child and he was glad almost all of them had failed. The most disturbing is that Koharu and Homaru added notes to the 'criteria that must be met before payment is issued', but their notes were descriptions of what the child should be put through, how he should be killed, and what evidence should be left or how he should be found.

The worst part was in the rape contract they wrote how he should be taken and how he should be tortured beforehand, which made Sarutobi sick to his stomach on the details and thought that was put into these contracts. Their descriptions of the rape ranged from how many should take him at once and how the biggest should be shoved in his mouth after they knock all of his teeth out so he couldn't scream for help, which had Sarutobi turning green as it got worse from there.

Sarutobi decided to stop reading the contracts before he killed the elders himself, but he turned to Danzo and said, "We will need all of these ready for the Daimyo with copies and bring the original's as well. The people in question need to be kept in the village and out of the dark of the Daimyo coming to _visit_. I have to look into some files on Anbu members as well, because of them some of these contracts went through. I wish I had assigned him guards from Sarutobi estate instead, some of these contracts could have been prevented. These Anbu were wearing Bull, Toad, and Bird masks, so I know who I have to deal with and this may end in me having to locate new members for my Anbu. The only problem I am having is how am I ever going to tell _the boy_ about this happening on my watch."

Danzo sighed heavily as he stared into the troubled eyes of his longtime friend, finally he spoke, "I will have all of this prepared for his arrival, which I assume will be soon enough. If I uncover anything else incriminating I will bring it along with any copies. The Anbu could easily be replaced we have plenty of ninja that can cover for them, however I cannot tell you how to go about this with _the boy_ as that will be a conversation you will have to sit down and have with him at another point in time. Right now it is time for you to set everything right, so this will not be happening in his future. If that power spike earlier I am sure he is in contact with _It_, so maybe you won't have to deal with all of the explanations on your own. Do not fret Sarutobi, _the boy_ trusts you and I am sure this will fix itself, just give it time."

Sarutobi lets out a relieved sigh at his friend's words of comfort, but it still lingers in the back of his mind. He nods his acceptance and says, as he releases the privacy barrier, "Thanks again, Old Friend." Danzo shunshin's from the room and leaves Sarutobi alone to contemplate the events that have come to be revealed. He whispers, "Naruto, my boy, I am so sorry…I had no idea, please forgive an old man for his mistakes. They will pay…**in** **blood**…"

* * *

**POLL!**

**I mentioned at the beginning their will be a poll for this chapter, so I need everyone to pm me their selection. Thanks!**

**Meeting Hidan is an important part that I have been thinking about for a while, since he is immortal and I do not want him in Akatsuki or even around them. I just don't know when to include him, but I have been thinking about these options:**

1\. Meets him as the Daimyo leaves him for a tutor/guardian

2\. Saved by him on a trip before he is put into academy

3\. Caught peeping on him on accident while trying to get away from Jiraiya's training

4\. Pm me your own way he should meet Naruto!

**Second part: How old should Naruto be before Kyuu makes a move and age he should be before he starts flirting?**

Message me the age in the same reply with the first one, number them off by part one, two and three!

**Third part: **

1\. Yes Naruto should be a Jashinist

2\. No Naruto should not be a Jashinist

3\. Naruto should just become immortal from bonding with Hidan/Kyuubi!


End file.
